


Revelations

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's been hurt and Jayne is beside himself..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write a Narnia fic, Lucy/Mr. Tumnus. River and Jayne decided to come out and play instead.

Jayne was lifting in the cargo bay when Kaylee and Zoe brought her back, struggling to carry her slight form between them. They were calling for help -- to Jayne, Simon, anyone - whoever was closest.

Jayne was and his heart had leapt into his throat when he saw her, covered in blood and about three shades whiter than normal.

He met them halfway through the bay, gathering her up and cradling her to his chest. She was still breathing but it was shallow. Jayne's blood had run cold when he realized she was bleeding from a knife wound in her chest.

"Zoe, what in the gorram hell happened?" Jayne demanded as the two women trailed him to the infirmary.

"Kaylee and I turned our backs to look at another stall. She - River... it was only an instant, Jayne. I - I honestly don't know how it happened - with her reflexes and training-"

"Zoe. What in the GORRAM hell happened to my wife??"

"She was mugged, Jayne. Three big guys - 'bout your size. Managed to keep all your credits. Seemed to think you'd be pleased 'bout that before she passed out on us," Zoe paused as Kaylee cried silently in the background after yelling for Simon to get down to the infirmary quick over the com. "She fought them off, not before they managed to give her a little something to remember them by."

"A little something? Zoe... She's... Lookit her. Zoe.. She..." Jayne broke off when Simon rushed into the infirmary, quickly assessing the situation then just as quickly ushering them all out.

"C'mon, Jayne. Let's go out here. She'll be shiny in no time. Simon'll have her fixed up good real quick. You'll see," Kaylee said in a thick voice, laying a hand on his tense arm as she and Zoe led him to the couch.

Jayne sat down heavily and put his head in his hands, Zoe and Kaylee's voices buzzing in his ears. He'd had a bad feeling about this little shopping excursion of theirs, had tried to go along - only to be told he'd be in the way by his petite wife. And look at what had happened - his wife of three months ends up stabbed in the chest.

He watched Simon work, heart in his throat the entire time. _'I shoulda been there. Gorram girl has me wrapped around her lil' finger - jus' goin' along with whatever she says. That's gonna stop, iffen... if she doesn't...'_

Jayne took a deep breath in, unwilling to even entertain those thoughts. He didn't move from the couch for four hours, couldn't make himself leave. Zoe and Kaylee were replaced by Book for awhile till Jayne was left alone in his vigil.

Simon came out shortly after Book had made his way back to the passenger dorms. Jayne stood up, trying to catch a glimpse of River.

"How... How is she, doc? Gonna be ok?"

"With the proper rest and some antibiotics, she'll be fine," Simon paused and smiled, a different smile than Jayne had ever see the doc give him. "They'll both be fine." He clapped Jayne on the arm, still grinning like a fool.

Jayne felt the tension start to leave him when he heard she was going to be alright but then the rest of Simon's statement sunk in.

"Both?"

"I think you'd better talk to River."

"She's awake?" Jayne asked, not waiting for an answer and pushed past his brother-in-law.

She was covered up mostly with a white sheet, bandages poking out. She still looked a mite pale but she was giving him a watery smile and reaching for his hand with hers. He knelt down, folding her small hand in his large one.

"You scared the hell outta me today."

A tear escaped an ran down her cheek. He reached up with his free hand and wiped it away, leaving it there and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. All my fault, didn't see. Everything is so cloudy now," She paused, looking him in the eyes. "Wanted it to be special. A surprise. Why you weren't allowed to go. She didn't know it would happen. So sorry, my Jayne," she said, starting to cry again.

"Shh, shh baby. You're alrigh'. Jus' be more careful next time, _dong ma_?" He whispered to her, stroking the hair back from her forehead. "Now what's all this _go se_ Simon was spoutin' 'bout 'both of 'em bein' fine?' What'd he mean, baby girl?"

She gave him another watery smile. "What your surprise was. We are **both** fine. Your wife and the baby she carries beneath her heart."

"Bab...," Jayne trailed off, the full extent of what he had come so close to losing sinking in. He felt like he'd just got kicked in the chest by a horse. He laid his head down on the bed next to her shoulder, taking a few shaky breaths in before looking back up at River.

"River, darlin'," he said, running his thumb along her cheek. "You sure?"

"Simon has confirmed it. We are to be parents in eight months," She smiled at him, cupping his scruffy cheek. "Planned on telling you tonight in our bunk. Was going to give you a gift. The reason for the outing."

"What in the 'verse could ya get me that'd be better than tellin' me you're knocked up?"

River chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes at her husband before answering. "Wasn't sure how you'd take the news. Haven't ever talked about starting a family. Wanted to soften the blow a bit," she finished in a whisper.

"River."

At his tone, she looked up from where she had been studying the knit to the sheet covering her to meet his gaze.

"I married you. Figured kids'd be part of the whole deal. An' I figured you jus' knew that. Seem to know everythin' else I'm thinkin'," he eyed her, trying to get to laugh and succeeding "No need to soften the blow. Just means I'm the luckiest _hun dan_ in the 'verse twice over now."


End file.
